Jasper Goes to France
by Pickler96
Summary: Jasper goes to visit his mom in France. Only she remarried. To a man with a daughter Jaspers age. Will they get along. Maybe. He thought he left the adventures behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper goes to France to visit his mom. Only she has remarried to another man. And that man has a daughter his age. Will they get along, what will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Unnatural history, only the plot and Camilla.**

Jasper was giddy with excitement, jumping with joy. Why? Well he is going to see his mom. In France, for the whole summer. He hadn't seen her since he was like seven. His dad had called him into his home office. Which was unusual seeing how school ended a week ago.

Flashback

Jasper walked into his dad's study. "You wanted to see me dad."

"Yes. Now I know you haven't seen your mother in almost ten years, so how would you like to spend the summer with her?" He asked him.

Jasper was stunned, his mom strictly stated it would be too hard to see him unless it was for good. "Really? When does she get it?"

"Jasper, what I'm saying is you spend the summer with your mom in France. You aced French three years running. And you already have a passport."

"So you're saying…"

"Yes."

"That I get too spend two months in France."

"Yes."

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow night."

Tomorrow night? Then I need to pack." He started to leave when his dad stopped him.

"Oh and one more thing. She remarried, An American man that moved to France three years later. And he has a daughter named Camilla."

"O-Okay." And he walked out.

End Flashback

And now he was almost done packing when Henry walked in. "What are you doing?" He asked in his "I'm confused" voice.

"Packing. What does it look like?" He snipped.

"I see that. Why?"

"I'm going to my mom's for the summer."

Henry was confused again. "But I though she lived in France. Oh. You're moving to France? Was it something I did?"

NO. I'm not moving to France. Well. Just for the summer." He said zipping up his carry on.

"Why."

"Because, I haven't seen my mom in nine years."

"Oh. Umm. Does Maggie know?"

"Yes. She's going to come to the airport to say good bye."

"Ohh."

(Page break page break)

"Flight 392 to France is now boarding." A announcements officer yelled above the crowed.

"Well, see you in two months." He hugged his dad.

"Bye Jasper." Maggie hugged him.

"Bye Jasper. Say hi to your mom for me." Henry said.

And then Jasper walked away and onto the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter two. Woo. **

**AN: * plus a number will be the number of the translation.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Unnatural History.**

Jasper walked through the airport, looking for his mom.

"*1Jasper! Mon bébé. Oh, c'est si bon de vous voir. C'est Harold mon mari et sa fille Camilla. Camilla c'est mon fils Jasper." His mom said. When he turned around. He was greeted by three people.

"*2 Bonjour Jasper. J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'esprit. Nous n'avons pas une chambre d'hôtes, afin que vous puissiez partager avec moi. Est-ce correct si je parle en anglais? Il est toujours ma première langue, et il est plus facile pour moi de parler." Camilla asked.

"Yes." Jasper was surprised but caught the glare coming from his mother pointed at Camilla.

"*3Pourquoi ne pas faire notre chemin à la voiture. Vous devez être fatigué après ce vol long. Vous manquez, nous parlerons plus tard." They made their way to the car and began the drive to the apartment.

When they arrived he followed Camilla to her room. When they were safe in her room he spoke "What was that about."

"Your mother doesn't like the fact that I prefer to speak English. I only spoke it most of my life." She sighed flopping on her bed.

"Ohh. Well. I'm beat." Jasper said yawning. He went to the bathroom to change. When he got back Camilla was asleep.

**1: Jasper! My baby. Oh it's so good to see you. This is Harold my husband and his daughter Camilla. Camilla this is my son Jasper.**

**2: Hello Jasper. I hope you don't mind. We don't have a guest bedroom, so you'll be sharing with me. Is it okay if I speak in English? It is still my first language, and it's easier for me to speak.**

**3: Why don't we make our way to the car. You must be tired after that long flight. You miss, we will talk later.**

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I needed a chapter to fill the gap from the airport and the next morning.**


End file.
